


Bless the Broken Road

by 12lostrosesofautumn, samantha_firewolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Divergent, Fluff and Angst, Gabe is NOT DEAD, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, post s12, soulmate stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12lostrosesofautumn/pseuds/12lostrosesofautumn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/samantha_firewolf/pseuds/samantha_firewolf
Summary: Gabriel didn't think he'd survive, even after he managed to get away at the last second, he has now returned 8 years later, his main goal is to find Dean, but first, he has a few things to take care of.





	1. Resurgance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, here's another Debriel fic penned by myself and my Girlfriend. It's a more mainverse-type fic. And Dean's world is about to be turned upside down all over again. 
> 
> The chapters in this fic will be between 600 and 1,000 words, so they'll be short, but, I hope you guys enjoy the story. ^_^

Blackness had enveloped him for what felt like an eternity after the Elysian Hotel incident, the soft warmth of his wings had cocooned him in a protective manner, hardening on the surface and turning him into an over sized golden egg that lay under the rubble of the hotel. He didn't know the time, nor the year, but the burning pain of his grace had subsided finally and he'd relived his childhood during the time he'd been healing.

Things had started out so well back then, before his father's sister had been released to the world, even though he still hated that he and his family were treated like soldiers. The 'egg' cracked, micro fissures lancing across the feathers as the shell began to soften. Groaning quietly, Gabriel rubbed his eyes, quietly sitting up once the egg had fully finished 'hatching' him. Wrinkling his nose at the debris around him, the Archangel stood shakily and flexed his six golden brown wings, champagne colored eyes taking in the sights around him.

"Huh." He breathed out softly and stretched. The world felt different, but he couldn't discern whether it felt heavier or lighter, he wasn't quite that awake yet. Shaking his head, Gabriel ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, considering his options. He _could_ rebuild the hotel, and he felt powerful enough to do it. Stretching his wings again, Gabriel snapped his fingers, and the hotel rebuilt itself within minutes. Looking pleased, the Archangel meandered towards one of the rooms and lay down on a bed, yawning and closing his eyes, starting to dream. 

_Things weren't going well for him, he'd run away from home due to his family arguing and trying to tear each other apart. He'd taken the identity of Loki the Trickster, in order to hide from his family. He was hating that he'd had to do what he did, but it had been the only way. His self-esteem was shit and he was trying to rebuild himself, but leaving his family? It had been hard, he both loved and hated them, and he'd always been the black sheep of the family, always thinking differently, rarely following orders and generally causing a little bit of chaos._

__

__

_His brother Lucifer had raised him and Gabriel had admired him before he fell. He'd been so proud and refused to bow to the humans, even though Gabriel admired the humans for their resilience, the way they weren't like him or his brothers. It was impressive really, the way they were developing. As time passed on, Gabriel came to admire them more and more, even under the identity of the Norse God Loki._

_His vessel though, had been hard to find as Archangels tended to have one bloodline they could possess. But he had found it, a baker in that time named Victor, who was a devout man but wasn't of the Norse Faith, he believed strongly in Angels, so Gabriel used that to his advantage and had possessed him after being given permission._

Finally awakening from the dream, Gabriel yawned, and stretched out on the bed. Sitting up, he sighed quietly. "I should see if Dean's in town." He mused quietly. "If not, well, could always just find him and shock the hell out of him." A chuckle escaped him as he left the bed, feeling a little dizzy. Shaking his head, he summoned a bit of candy and ate it. "Hopefully it's sunny outside, gotta charge up." Going up to the roof, Gabriel smiled at the sunlight, laying down on the roof, Gabriel closed his eyes, letting the sun warm him as he splayed his wings out on the rooftop. "Ah...the sunlight feels good." He murmured with a content sigh.


	2. Life's Little Enjoyments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Gabe chapter! Here we see him enjoying life a little and hustling some pool (Don't kill me for the lack of pool action please, I'm not good at describing it.) Soon the search for Dean will occur, but for now, Gabriel's trying to enjoy life a little.

A few hours later, Gabriel retreated from the roof and headed down to the Hotel's main area. Glancing around, he hummed thoughtfully, then left the hotel. Looking up at the sky, Gabriel checked to ensure there was no one around.

"Alright, no one's around, so why don't I take my time with flying." Gabriel mused and all 6 of his golden brown wings manifested on the visual plane, thick, luxurious feathers fanned out slightly, and Gabriel took to the air, flying high enough to prevent being seen, but low enough that airplanes wouldn't see him.

Catching a warm air pocket, he soared through the night sky, enjoying the feel of the wind through his hair and feathers, humming merrily to himself, thoroughly enjoying the sense of sheer freedom. It felt so _good_ gliding through the sky like this. Insta-teleport was fine, but this, this was true happiness. Finally, he landed on the roof of an apartment building and folded his wings, making them invisible for the time being, gaze scanning the city below him and locked onto a mall.

"Hmm.." A smile formed on his face. "Maybe that'll be a good place to set up." There was one thing Gabriel had always wanted to do, and that was open a candy store. After all, he had a love of it, why not open a store that sold fresh, daily made chocolates and candies? It would take off, he was sure of it. But, he had to wait until morning in order to scope out the mall, and if there was no available space, well, he'd have to just look for another space.

The next morning proved fruitful as Gabriel secured a spot at the mall, rather glad he'd saved money throughout his time on Earth, and the next afternoon, he'd opened his place up, the delicious scent of fresh sugar wafting out into the mall, the place a delight to the eyes.

The store front was gold and green striped, with the store name "Gabriel's Confectionery" in white lettering on a window in cursive writing, the store itself wasn't all that big, but it had a decent set up, and had the potential for adding on a small baking section in the future, but for now, it was just for candies and chocolates, and of course, earning money so he could get a place because right now he'd probably have to insta-port from Elysian Fields Hotel to his work and that would get very tiring, very fast. 

"Hopefully I can earn enough..." He muttered quietly, shaking his head as he closed down for the day. It had been a pretty good day, and Gabriel had made a couple hundred dollars. He prepped everything for the next day which took about an hour or so. After he finished up with locking everything down, Gabriel sighed quietly, then left the mall, deciding to check out a local bar.

Wandering into the bar, Gabriel ordered a whiskey and sat down near a bunch of guys playing pool. Thinking about the possibility of hustling them, a tiny smirk tugged at the left corner of Gabriel's face. It wasn't all that hard really as the guys were drunk. Rising from where he'd sat, he approached them "You men up for a bet?" He queried. 

One of the men looked at Gabriel, he was burly, with a thick beard and glazed dark brown eyes, wearing a dove gray sweater and jeans, and had a goatee. "Sure, wha's th' bet?" The guy slurred, sounding interested. 

"Twenty bucks a ball." Gabriel replied. The group of men murmured amongst themselves for a few moments, then nodded their agreement. "Alright, I've got stripes, you guys have solids. Agreed?" 

"Sure." The guys replied and they racked the balls up.

Mentally chuckling, Gabriel grabbed a pool cue and soon had all the striped balls in the sockets, then sank the 8 ball. "Pay up, you guys." 

The guys blinked stupidly at the fact they'd just been owned by some short ass with confidence that most would envy. Grumbling under their breaths, they paid up, and Gabriel grinned broadly. Pocketing the cash, he went and sat down again, ordering another whiskey, then headed back to the hotel for the night, quite pleased with himself. It was always good to make a little extra on the side. 


End file.
